mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Onidere
Shogakukan | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | first = 2008 | last = | volumes = }} is a shōnen manga by Yōsuke Crystalna. The manga is currently running in Shōnen Sunday having begun in 2008's issue 18. Plot Tadashi is a sensitive boy who loves nothing more than knitting. Unfortunately he's also the secret boyfriend of Saya, the leader of an all-girl gang that terrorizes his school. However, they must keep it a secret from everyone. Characters Onigashirashu ;Saya Angelica Ikushima :She is the leader of the all-girl gang called the Onigashirashu and is one of the biggest delinquents in the prefecture, showing superhuman strength as she is able to destroy a wall without thinking, however when she is angry enough she becomes strong enough to even hurt the Invincible President or sorry enough she can cause a 3 magnitude earthquake. She harbors feelings for Tadashi, but has to hide it to keep her impression on her gang that she is the strongest and biggest man hater of them all as she has stated to Tadashi that if they are found out of their secret she will kill him and herself. However after she is away from her friends and alone with Tadashi, she has a sweet love-struck girl personality, and usually asks to be punished in some life threatening way for harming him earlier to keep up her image (chained and waited down before going into a pool, asking him to break her arm, etc). Later in the series, she has been unable to compose herself as she used to when she sees Tadashi, often blushing and standing up for him. Her cooking skills are extremely terrible, for those who eat her recipe will suffer extreme pain all over their body and faint and the drinks she makes its described to be five times worse than her food (the only person that thinks it's delicious is her sister Cupid where Tadashi suffers through it as he is happy at the fact that she makes homemade lunches for him). She is also terrified of dogs, ironically calling them demons. It's revealed she extremely rich, her father running a very successful electronics company, and has a little sister named Cupid, though it appears that she doesn't like her father, calling him Old Man. How she styles her hair makes it look like she has two small horns coming out of her head, probably a reference to her "Oni" status. A running gag is when she thinks about something romantic with Tadashi, she will faint and cause a crater where she falls. Because of how Saki's lack of strength gets so much of Tadashi's attention and because of a desire to be taken care of by him, she has taken up the habit of acting weak or sick from time to time. It is later revealed that she first fell in love with Tadashi after he fixed her jacket when she ripped it. ;Yuna Suzune :Yuna is a member of the gang, and is known for her samurai garb, large breasts and eyepatch (when she doesn't wear her eyepatch her hair covers her eye). She is often seen wielding a bokuto and very skilled with it. She is also the most protective of Saya, going as far as to dress up "lady-like" to fool Saya's sister, and at practically any moment will come and fight (most of the time it being Tadashi under a misunderstanding). She is displayed as a tomboy to the point some believe she is really a guy, though she has a desire to appear more girly. However she usually attacks anyone nearby out of embarrassment after doing something she considers girly. She has a developed a crush on the Student Council President after he told her that if anyone made fun of her for being more girly he would "purify them", but will try to beat him out of embarrassment, even if she thinks about him in another room she will run over to where he is and beat him. She is considered dumb, as she nearly was able to figure out that Saya and Tadashi were dating, only to stop because her head started to hurt from thinking. She seems to have become addicted to mushrooms after eating them. She is later shown to have a brother, where ironically he is mistaken to be a girl, looking like a younger and more feminine version of Yuna, while wearing women's clothing. However, he is much stronger than her and inline to inherit the family Dojo, who wishes to change it to be completely girly. This also shows the reason Yuna first joined up with Saya was because her amazement of her strength and her wish for Saya to train her so she could defeat her brother and this also explains why she is the most battle-hungry member of the gang. She has a habit of grabbing Tadashi to where his head is against her breasts, though she seems to be unaware of this habit. ;Mitsuki Asobiya :Her child-like appearance tends to fool people, but she is a master of guerilla warfare. She loves three things: Saya (to a perverted nature), snacks and bears, where she constantly releases some from the zoo, distracted by anything bear-like to the point she can be summoned by holding out a teddy bear and has a special flute that will call them. Also when wearing a bear costume she appears to gain certain bear-like abilities. Her weapon is a toy hammer with a cute bear's head on it, but the toy hammer will become a scythe when she is in her serious mode. Though she looks and acts like a little girl, since she is attending the same school she might be their age or have skipped grades, however this doesn't seem to be the case since she always scores a 0. After Tadashi gave her a stuffed bear he made that she affectionately calls Kumarou, she has become friends with him, now calling him Nice-moto and asked him to make her a stuff doll of Saya with glasses. This making her the "first" Onigashirashu to befriend a male. She was referred to as Ojousama, suggesting she might be rich or related to yakuza. She has a desire to own Cupid's bear Kumael. She usually bickers with Yuna about the simplest things. ;Momo Akitsuka :Momo is the spy of the group, and always wears a bandanna over her face, very thin legs and she fights using a large two prong sword connected to a long chain. She has a very laid back demeanor. She never speaks, though she can and mimic voices perfectly, but she actually knows that Tadashi and Saya are in love, and in her own way tries to help them, sometimes exhaustively preventing anyone from disturbing their lunch date from the shadows. She also had a part-time job, only to be fired by the plan of Tomeo Kinoshita, the school council president. She also seems to be involved with the student council under the alias Sumomo, where Saki is the only one to point out she is Momo where everyone else thinks she is wrong, but this could either be because she wants to infiltrate it or just at as a normal student. She has a love for birds, especially an anime one called Piyoto and is No. 1 in the fan club. Student Council ;Tadashi Imamoto :Tadashi is the main protagonist in his second year of junior high school and is a member of the handicraft club who loves nothing more than knitting and his skills are good enough to make stuff animals. Unfortuantely he's also in love with Saya, the leader of a notorious all-girl gang known as the Onigashirashu. Later on in the story, he becomes the vice-president of the school council (he didn't want to do this and also wanted to reject it, but he didn't have the chance). He is a very good hearted guy, as he will go out of his way to protect Saya or anyone else (though if it's a girl Saya usually gets jealous). While doing his duties as the Vice-President, he acts as somewhat of a personal servant to Saki since she is so weak when she does any manual labor he describes it as if she "is in a death struggle". Tadashi is identical to Kinoshita's example picture of the ideal male student, to the point that, when "purifying" two males deliquents, he essentially makes two copies of Tadashi. In a recent chaptor, when drawing Saya Tadashi's picture looked like a realistic version of her and is called a realist. ;Tomeo Kinoshita :Tomeo is the president of the school council of Tadashi and Saya's school. He has rehabilitated 999 juvenile delinquents so far, and targets Saya and the Onigashirashu to accomplish in rehabilitating 1,000 juvenile delinquents, though he seems to do this simply by changing their appearance to match the "ideal" student. Tomeo is basically immortal, an ability he attributes to his belief in justice, which cannot die. However, when he realizes that he himself done something wrong, he becomes full of self-hatred and is injured via a lightning bolt that strikes him. He is often seen praying to an odd statue with the letter J on its head, calling it the god of justice, every time he seeks guidance. He is considered the worst enemy by the Onigashirashu. He later selects Tadashi to become the vice-president of the school; the position was open because he is so obnoxious that no one wanted it. Tomeo is contastly surrounded by evil spirits, hinted at earlier when the Evil Ward charm Youko gave Tadashi burst into flames when he entered the room, and later directly stated by Shuu. He is actually a good hearted guy, but what he does to help is often considered extremely annoying by others. And though seemingly stupid, he has displayed a good insight on people, he defended Yuna's desire to be more feminine, and was able to tell her brother Yumi was a male at first glance. Also he scores a perfect 100 on tests. His passion for justice seems to cloud his common sense, demonstrated when he is overjoyed when Yumi Suzune challenges his position, even offering his support, before Tadashi reminds him that he will no longer be the president if he wins. He lost his position of president to Yumi with a vote count of -2 to 138 votes (partly because of his speech, in which he said that his first act would be to construct a 300 meter high statue of justice). He takes back his position when Yumi quits. He dresses in an odd suit that is (ironically) clearly in opposition to the uniform of the school, and has long white hair that is, again, contrary to his picture of the ideal student (one with black hair). ;Saki Nijinose :The Student Council Treasurer and granddaughter of the principal. Like her position, she often thinks of how much something is going to cost, yelling at Yamata for kicking the metal door because overtime it could cause rust and have to be replaced which is expensive. She keeps track of the damage of what the gang causes and gives them a bill every time she runs into them. Saki is portrayed as being extremely weak and delicate, as she couldn't open a door Mitsuki could easily and just by trying injured her fingers, though Saya is jealous of her lack of strength because of all the attention Tadashi gives her from it. In a way she is displayed as Saya's opposite. Tadashi often bandages her which causes jealousy from Saya. Though if she gets angry enough, she displays a terrifying power and swears a lot, though she appears to be unaware of this. This scared even the Onigashirashu and Student Council to the point where they behaved for a whole week after the incident. She appears to be the only competent member of the Student Council, where the students will talk to her with issues rather than the President. She often blushes when Tadashi helps her, hinting either possible feelings for him or she's embarrassed by the attention, especially to the point that many people believe they are dating with how much he helps her out. She is starting to show feelings for him where she went to confront Saya (not knowing this was because of their date), speaking up to defend him, and going into a dazed state when she sees him. Due to Tadashi helping her everytime she asks and Kenji's words suggest that she is slowly getting fat, saying her legs make "squishy sounds" as well as her habit of adding chocolate to whatever she eats. ;Shuu Yamata :The Student Council Secretary, described as "cool and mysterious" by the President. He always carries a cross sword (later revealed to be a radish) and has been said to use it on the President, who doesn't mind since he is invincible. He later states he is a Spirit Hunter and regularly attacks the president because he is surrounded by evil spirits, being the main reason he joined the student council was to exorcise the spirits from him. His exorcism techniques involve housekeeping and kitchen utensils; as such he is also a good housekeeper, to the point that Tadashi calls him an aspiring househusband. He is rarely seen and will appear suddenly when a spirit appears, this is due to him exorcising spirits around the school. Others ;Youko Amemiya :Leader of the Sewing Club that Tadashi is apart of. Saya is usually jealous of her because it appears to her that Youko would make a better girlfriend to Tadashi (or this can just be because of any girl being around him in general). It would also appear that she does like Tadashi, as she says she would support him as Vice-President while crying. ;Cupid Ikushima :Is a little girl and little sister to Saya who's father runs a successful electronics company called the G.I. Group. Unlike her sister she likes to show off her wealth by having her robot teddy bear fly her to school and lay a long red carpet for her to walk on, though she still has a child-like personality. She came because she missed her sister and addresses her sister by her middle name, Angelica. She sees her sister in high regards, saying she is ten times greater of a woman than she is. She is completely unaware of her sister's delinquent status and is the only person who likes the drinks Saya makes, going to her school solely for a cup. ;Mito :Better known as Mito the Steel or King of Ibaraki. He is the gang leader of Ibaraki and always seen dressed up as a knight (hence his title) with a metal pipe as armor and weapons, which he doesn't ever remove even when he is eating. He has a horse and normal fights while riding him, and cares for it as well, pleading for Saya not to kill his horse after he was defeated. Where Tadashi went to the roof to meet Saya for their usual lunch date Tadashi met Mito and seemingly became fast friends. He becomes supportive for Tadashi and his girlfriend, completely unaware that the girl is Saya. He can change his personality at will, being kind and friendly towards Tadashi but vicious towards Saya, in the same sentence. He returns after hearing that the Undefeated Demon Head Saya was defeated by Tadashi and came to give him a congratulations present, where through this he mistook Saki as Tadashi's girlfriend. He is a very strong fighter, able to take on multiple people at a time and sense a person spying on them from behind a wall, but no where near as strong as Saya. He is also portrayed as a bit of an idiot, believing his horse was making cat sounds where it was coming from the opposite direction (though that could have been caused by his helmet) and constantly mistaking Saki as Tadashi's girlfriend (however so do many other people). He is also displayed to be very tall, where he had to bend down to walk through a doorway. ;Kenji Taketori :Heir to the Taketori Financial Corporation whose company made its fortune through its multiuses for bamboo. He makes his first appearance claiming to be that he is the fiance to Saya, something she didn't know anything about, believing her father set it up. He has a bad habit of proposing to every girl he sees but a natural talent of wooing women, even Yuna (which she denies) and the ability to know what a woman would want (from giving Mitsuki a bear and Momo a rare bandanna even though he never met them before), only to be snapped out of it by the attacks of his assistant Misako (though he proposes marriage to her as well). He does not know who Saya is, referring to her by Angelica. But when he does, though first shocked by her delinquent attitude, kisses her on the cheek and wants to get married immediately. He finds men to be the "enemy". However, from that kiss Saya lost all meaning for life and went on a destructive rampage, only to be brought down when she saw Tadashi. He later returns as a student now living in a giant bamboo next the the school in hopes of getting his fiance to marry him, though he still asks marriage to any girl he sees (most of the time he charms Yuna). However, when he got mad at Saya for beating him up he decided to be "honest" and stating that "Tadashi and Saya looked like a perfect couple", he lost the ability to "gaze into women's hearts" probably because of being "honest", where instead of flirting he insults women unconsciously through this "honesty". He believes he gains back the ability after he successfully flirted with a new character named Yumi, only for later it to be revealed that Yumi is actually a he of course still not knowing this he was still gone marry Yumi but when Yuna flips up the skirt and is shoked and tries to call off the wedding but is Yumi does not want to let him go and cancel it, yet states he was joking after. He is currently still in shock from this discovery. ;Misako :Assistant to Kenji and more serious of the two. She usually has to snap him out of his love struck attraction by assaulting him (through the use of ninja weapons like throwing stars to scythes). She and Saya appear to be the only girls that aren't affected by his charm. Though she doesn't appear to care very much for him, asking if she should leave first to an obviously beaten up Kenji. She seems to be enjoying the way that Kenji is after he lost his charm. ;Yumi Suzune :Yuna's older brother, who is a cross dresser being mistaken ironically to be a girl. He really hates liars, saying he would tear out Kenji's throat if he broke their engagement, though it is unknown if he is gay or just teasing. Though he looks very girly, he is actually much stronger than Yuna. He is still currently Kenji fiance with a wedding ring on his finger, however later calls it off stating he was just teasing, and he hates the student council president because he calls him male even though he calls himself female. He was the Student Council President, but after he started to give attention to Tadashi, both Saya and Saki spoke against it. He renounces the position after figuring out that his sister has a crush on the Student Council President, believing that would be more enjoyable to exploit. ;Munabu :President of the Newspaper Club and friend of Tadashi. He is always looking for a good story and has vital information on others, like for the G.I. Group and Taketori Financial Corporation. ;Terumi Houjou :She appears chapter 45. She is No. 3 of the Piyouta fanclub along with Momo as well as classmates of Tadashi. She tries to help Saki with her diet by getting her off chocolate and help get her legs thinner. External links * [http://websunday.net/rensai/set_onidere.html ''Onidere at Websunday.net] Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen ja:オニデレ